More Than a Plastic Cup
by Chicago Firestarter
Summary: What happens when the new paramedic candidate, Tara, sets her sights on Severide? How will Shay react? What I thought would happen without all the false accusations of Tara. Quick one-shot.


"So did you see the new paramedic candidate, Tara?" asked Otis trying to sound like he was making casual conversation.

"Uh, yeah, she came over and introduced herself to all of us, ummm..." Mouch looked at his watch, "about five minutes ago. So yes, I saw her." Mouch continued to look at his paper, adjusting his glasses.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I mean what do you think about her?" Otis was more than interested and was looking to the older man for some advice.

"About her skills as a life saving paramedic?" Mouch was just being mean now. He had a small smile on his face, still not looking up.

"Noo, I was referring more to her personal life. C'mon Mouch, do you know anything?" Otis was pleading and giving Mouch a pitiful look of desperation and hope.

"I may know a thing or two," started Mouch slowly, pausing as if he were about to impart the secrets of the universe to his young friend. "She's not dating anyone right now, so yes, she's available, so to speak."

"Yess." Otis did a small fist pump excited for the good news.

"But," continued Mouch, ready to drop the bomb, "Severide is in the picture."

"What? You're kidding? Like he doesn't have enough..." Otis was deflated.

"Hold up. He doesn't know he's in the picture. Tara's been pushing hard for him to notice her, but he's oblivious. I guess with the whole baby thing with Shay. What I'm trying to say is that you have a chance, all be it a small one." Mouch readjusted his glasses and went back to reading.

"Well, thanks for that vote of confidence." Otis dropped his head shaking it slowly as he walked back to the couch for a little comfort from Pouch.

"Dawson, got a second?" asked Tara catching up with Gabby at the front of the ambulance.

"Sure," said Dawson ready to answer any questions the candidate had about the job.

"What's the deal with Lieutenant Severide?" Tara definitely wasn't shy, but Dawson wasn't expecting that question.

"I'd be more worried about learning my job and less with 'what's up with Severide' if I were you." Dawson didn't think Tara had what it took to be a paramedic and now she was pretty much convinced of that fact.

"Sorry. You're right. I'm all about the job," said Tara retreating into the station.

"Yeah, right," said Dawson once she was out of earshot. Tara had been a wreck on every call and now she was worried about getting into Severide's pants. Unbelievable. Shay was going to rip her a new one thought Dawson with a little laugh.

Tara found Mouch and Cruz watching a game in the living area.

"Hey, guys. How's it goin?" she asked with a huge smile, sandwiching herself between the two men.

"Quick question. Severide...single?" This girl got straight to the point thought Cruz looking a her with a little admiration.

"Oh, definitely single," said Mouch, "but lives with Shay." The firemen looked at each other as Tara took off with a quick "thank you."

"You like to stir it up, I'll give you that much," said Cruz laughing.

Mouch just raised an eyebrow and yelled to the kitchen, "Otis, you're officially out!"

Tara went back outside seeing Kelly sitting with squad at a side table. She gave a quick wave and headed back to the ambulance. Shay was going through the back taking inventory and restocking where needed.

"So you go home with THAT every day? You are one lucky girl!" said Tara motioning toward Kelly.

Shay couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If you're referring to Severide, then yes we are roommates. But right now, I need you to help me with this."

Tara knew she hit a nerve. She kept her mouth shut and helped Shay restock the ambulance. Both were relieved when the sound of an alarm broke the silence.

Truck and squad were on the diner fire in seconds and worked quickly to put out the blaze. Kelly and Casey were going through the smoldering building breaking through the walls making sure to get to the last of the embers.

"Alright, I think that's the last of it." Kelly led the way out scanning the floor for any signs of fire. Casey saw a little smoke coming from a partially broken down wall.

"Severide, check this out. Let's get it down." Casey began breaking through the wall.

Kelly didn't see the chunk of dry wall fall from the ceiling, but he sure felt it.

"Ahhh," he called out as it struck his shoulder. He went to one knee, but got up quickly before Casey even reached his side.

"Severide, you okay? Let's get out of here." Casey pushed Kelly ahead of him and watched him hold his shoulder on the way out.

"Shay, Dawson, will you take a look at Severide? A good sized piece of the ceiling fell on him." Casey had Kelly by the arm and wasn't letting go until the paramedics had a chance to check him out.

"No, it's fine, a little sore." Kelly was rubbing it harder hoping to work the pain out.

"Severide, let them do their work. Sit your ass down. Dawson let me know how he is," Boden's command made Kelly sit muttering a protest the entire time.

"Kelly, take off your shirt." Shay was leaving no room for argument also.

Kelly lifted his shirt off having a hard time getting it over his injured shoulder. Tara jumped in and helped him. She hadn't made one move to do anything on any previous call and now she wanted to take charge.

"Just back off and watch," said Shay her piercing blue eyes daring the candidate to challenge her.

"Oh, I'll watch alright," said Tara with a wide grin on her face.

Did she just wink at Kelly? Shay was livid and Kelly's shoulder was paying the price. She yanked it this way and that trying to see if there was any serious damage.

"Damn, Shay! Are you trying to pull my arm off?" Kelly pulled his arm back and held it close to his chest. "I'm outta here." He hopped out of the ambulance and rushed to the truck before Shay got a hold of his arm again.

Shay jumped out and followed him. "Kel, wait up."

"Huh? I'm a little afraid of you right now. I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry." Kelly stood looking at her, confusion on his face.

"Sorry bout that. It's not you. It's Tara. She's worthless and after you... BIG TIME. Best friend to best friend...don't do anything. Kay?" Shay didn't want to see her friend with this skank and was ready to pull the best friend card. She couldn't wait to be rid of this candidate who was more worried about getting Kelly in bed than saving someone's life.

The ride back to the firehouse was silent but gave Tara time to plan her next move. Severide was too hot to pass up and she knew just what to do next.

Shift was finally over and Kelly couldn't wait to get home. Damn girl drama. He had the night planned out - ice the shoulder, drink a couple of beers, and be in bed by the time Shay got home.

He had iced the shoulder, and was working on a beer when the doorbell rang. Kelly was shocked to see Tara standing at his door, huge smile on her face, six pack in hand.

"Would you believe I came by to check on your shoulder and nurse you back to health if necessary?" she said pushing her way in.

Rude was not something Kelly could do. Well, he could, but not to a cute blonde willing to nurse him back to health. He hadn't really said yes to Shay's demand had he?

After some small talk at the kitchen counter, Tara made her move. She walked around Kelly and started massaging his shoulder.

"Feel good?" she asked ready to move the massage in the bedroom.

The sound of the front door slamming put a quick end to this possible romantic moment. Tara's hands fell off Kelly's shoulder as he walked toward the door. Shay's face was so angry Kelly couldn't believe she already knew. Did she have some kind of sex radar and knew that Kelly was about to get lucky?

"What the hell Kelly!" Shay screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"I've called you like ten times! I'm in the window. You needed to go to the clinic and now it's closed!" Shay saw Tara in the kitchen and her anger went to a whole new level of crazy.

"I must have left my phone at the station. Shay, I'm..." Kelly started.

"Unbelievable! Un...believable! You can't be counted on for anything. You can't pick up your phone, you can't stay away from HER!" Shay was out the door before Kelly could answer.

"This doesn't have to put a damper on our evening," said Tara pushing hard to get what she wants.

"Uh, it kinda has." Kelly stayed strong and finally got Tara out of the apartment.

He went back to the station and found his phone in his locker. He listened to four of Shay's messages then deleted the rest, not wanting to hear anymore. He had a text from Dawson saying Shay was spending the night, not to worry.

The next day at the station, Shay and Dawson were sitting together at the dining room table when Kelly walked in. He strolled over to them with two carmel macchiatos depositing one in front of each woman.

"Hello ladies." Kelly kissed Shay on the head as she pulled away making a face. He stopped right in front of her.

"Good morning, Shay," he said three inches from her face.

"So I take it we're not talking. Okay." He headed to the back with Dawson yelling a thank you for the coffee.

Shay didn't say two words to Kelly all day. She was alone in the kitchen near the end of shift and Kelly decided to take one more shot.

"Shay, this is ridiculous. Can we talk? C'mon Shay." Kelly couldn't take more than a few hours of Shay mad at him, not talking.

"How many times can I apologize? I am sorry. I'm a stupid ass. I will never leave my phone again." Kelly was getting more frustrated with each word.

"It's not just the phone. It's the whole Tara thing. I asked you, as best friends, but you don't know what that means." Shay finally spoke.

"I didn't realize that us having a baby meant no sex! I think I would've remembered that point!" Kelly was frustrated.

"I told you we're not doing that anymore. Deal over." Shay calmed down a little as Kelly's temperature rose.

Dawson entered the kitchen and quickly turned around.

"You ARE being crazy now! I told you, I'm in! This may be news to you... but I'm going to need more than a little plastic cup! I will want to have sex once in a while and since Plan B is out, that leaves other women!" Kelly turned around to leave and found squad and half of truck staring at him.

They all looked down as Kelly stormed out heading for the heavy bag outside. Yes, hitting something would feel good.

"What's everyone staring at? Can't anyone mind their own business in this place?" Shay headed over to Dawson who barely looked up from her phone.

"What? You got nothing?" she knew her friend had been silent for too long.

"I don't think you're gonna like it," Dawson said slowly.

"Just say it." Shay thought she knew what was coming.

"This isn't the way you and Severide operate. He screws up, says he's sorry, you forgive him, and the whole process starts again," Dawson looked up from her phone. "And he does have a point about needing more than a plastic cup." Dawson was laughing now.

"Ew! That is just gross!" Shay said making a face.

"Go forgive him. Tell him he can have sex. That'll make him happy." Dawson wanted to hear that conversation, but decided to leave them alone.

Kelly was going at the bag pretty hard, but with only one hand. His shoulder was still aching. He didn't see Shay coming up behind him.

"You trying to hurt yourself?" Shay walked around so Kelly could see her. He stopped punching, out of breath.

"Hey," he said taking off a glove, sweat dripping down his face.

"Kelly, I may have overreacted a little. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Well, except for the stay away from Tara part," said Shay moving closer to her roommate.

"No, I can't even keep up with my phone. I'm an idiot. And I know I don't have to tell you Tara means zip to me. She came to the apartment and kinda..."

"I know, I know. She threw herself at you along with half the female population in Chicago. You may have sex with whomever you want."

"Uh, thank you, I guess," Kelly let out a breath relieved things were getting back to normal. "Can I take a shower now?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, you can even take a shower whenever you want," laughed Shay. "We're good?"

"Always. You're my best friend. Oh, and I did stop by the clinic today and became friends with the plastic cup." Kelly had a huge smile on his face.

"Disgusting! But I love you anyways." Shay hugged Kelly kissing him on the cheek not caring how sweaty he was.

"Where is Tara anyways? She's been M.I.A. all day," asked Kelly realizing he didn't have to fend off her advances.

"Dawson dumped her body in the lake," Shay said seriously looking like she meant it.

Kelly laughed, glad Shay was back to "normal."

"No, she was moved to a new station, a slower one, thank God. But a girl can always dream can't she?"


End file.
